Fivesome
by Agreene
Summary: Leo gets to have some fun with the girls. What happens when he's invited to a fivesome? FUN, FUN, FUN.


Fivesome

Note: This fic follows foursome. Will Leo join his brother in an sex filled orgy?

Leo sat in the park thinking about his argument with his brother Mike. He hated the fact that Mike always treated him like a kid. He was twenty years old for crying out loud. He wanted to be treated like an adult. Lost in his thoughts, Leo recalled a time when he liked having Mike protect him. Mike would beat up bullies for messing with him. He would always defend no matter what situation they were face with. He smiled reminiscing. Mike was always the perfect big brother. Leo wasn't a boy any longer. He wanted Mike to treat him as such.

Kendrix had found Leo sitting in the park by a huge tree. She could tell he was still mad about the fact argument he had with Mike a few nights ago. Mike. Kendrix's thoughts took her back to her night with Mike. The scene in the shower had her getting a little turned on again. Mike's strong hands caressing her ass. His sensual tongue flickering against her sensitive nipples. His big prick invading her walls. She smiled finding her self getting more aroused. She watched Leo a moment wondering if Leo was anything like Mike in the sack. She sure like to find out. She decides to stroll over to where he's sitting.

"Hey." She said to Leo. He looked up.

"Hey Kendrix." Leo said then looking away.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't care." Leo said. Kendrix sat down next to him. She wondered what he was thinking although she already knew.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"You thinking about that argument you had with Mike?" She asked. Leo nodded. "You know he cares about you right?"

"I know. I'm not a child Kendrix. I can handle myself." Leo said.

"I know that. So does Mike." She said. Leo rolled his eyes. Kendrix caught this. "Look, I'm not trying to take sides here. It's just that I know how protective Mike can be."

"It's annoying at times."

"Trust me I know. Look at it this way, most big brothers don't protect their younger sibling like Mike does for you. Ok?" Kendrix asks trying to make peace between the two brothers.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Leo said looking away again.

"Good." Kendrix said. She had always liked Leo and sleeping with Mike, her curiosity was getting the better of her. In the all the time she knew Leo, she hadn't asked him about his sex life. Not that he had much of a sex life. Well if you count the time he and Maya had sex. "Leo can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Are you a virgin?" Kendrix asked. Leo looked at her for a moment wondering if he had heard her right. He smirked.

"No why?"

"I was just curious." Kendrix said to Leo. He stared at her smiling wondering what made her ask that question. He was surprised that she of all people would even think about sex. The Kendrix he knew was quiet, shy and nerdy. This was a different side to her. "What?" She asked reading his mind.

"What made you ask me that?" Leo asked her his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, I was just thinking. All this time that we've known each other, I've never seen you with another girl. Hell I've never seen you talk about sex. I was just wondering."

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No." Kendrix said thinking about Mike inside her. She wasn't a virgin by a long shot. Her last sexual partner was Mike twice. Before Mike it was Kai and Damon. Leo looked at her again. This time with lust in his eyes. She could tell he wanted her. Kendrix recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look Mike had in his eyes.

"When was the last time you did it?" Leo asked.

"A few days ago." She smirked.

"Really???" Leo asked. "Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." She said being coy. "Besides, it'll be a long time before I get laid again."

"Why would you say that?"

"Have you seen some of the guys on this colony? My god what a bunch of bow wows." She said as Leo laughed. She grinned liking his laugh. His laugh was sexy to her.

"I take it they aren't your type?" He asked smirking.

"Nope."

"What about me? Am I your type?" Leo said seductively.

"Yes. Yes you are." Kendrix returned the gesture. "I find you very attractive."

"What is it about me that makes me attractive?"

"Your smile, your lips, your eyes, that muscle toned body of yours." Kendrix said as Leo moved closer to her. His groin tightening in his khaki pants. "You're so sexy." She said her voice at a whisper.

"You're sexy to." He said leaning as they both began kissing. Kendrix let Leo's tongue invade her mouth. She returns the gesture moaning as her hands began to wonder over Leo's torso. Leo slowly removes his blue button down shirt. Kendrix helps him by removing his red tank top shirt exposing his muscular upper region. She lets her hands move around his chest and abs. Leo tugs at her shirt pulling it over her head exposing her pink bra. Pink was Kendrix favorite color. The two continue to kissing as Leo caresses her erect nipples through her bra. Kendrix's hands move to his groin which is very visible through his pants. She begins to massage it. Leo groans. Both stop kissing.

"Why did we stop?" Leo asked his voice husky from his arousal.

"I want you inside me Leo." Kendrix whispers as she removes the remainder of her clothing. Leo did the same as well. Both were completely naked. Kendrix positioned her self on the grass. Positioned himself in front of her entrance. Kendrix spread her legs apart anticipating Leo's eight incher invading her pussy. Leo guides his hard prick towards the base of her cunt and enters her. "UUUUUHHHH." She moans. "Further." She moans wanting Leo to fuck her to no end.

"As you wish." He says then plunges his manhood into her wet center. He groans as he catches a rhythm. Kendrix runs her fingers through Leo's dark hair as he continues to punish her cunt. She wraps her legs around his waste to give him more of her cunt to work with.

"UUUUUHHHH. LLLLLEEEEEEOOOOOO." Kendrix moaned loving the feel of Leo's hard cock inside her. Leo bent over and captured her lips on his. He slid his tongue in her mouth tasting her as he continued to pound her pussy into oblivion. Leo then his lips from her mouth to her tits taking in her right nipple. He sucked and bit on it teasing her causing Kendrix more pleasure. "OOOOOOHHHH TTTTHHHHAAAATTT FFFFFEEEELLLLSSSSSS SSSSSSOOOOO GGGGGOOOOOODDDDDD." Kendrix groaned as her climax nears.

"SSSHHIIITTT." He moans feeling his climax approaching.

"FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKK." Both cried out as they came together.

"That was amazing." Leo said catching his breath.

"Yes it was." Kendrix said catching her breath. Both were getting dressed again. Both smiled at each other.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Leo said being funny.

"Diddo." Kendrix retorted. "How about some lunch?" She asked.

"After what we just did, I'll need dinner to." Leo said jokingly. Kendrix playfully shoved him as the two left the park to grab a bite to eat. Kendrix smiled as they walked through the park. Leo was definitely a good fuck. He wasn't as thick as Mike was but he was just as big. She wondered what Karone had in store for Leo. She knew that Karone would be the one he fucked later on. She couldn't wait to have Leo inside of her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After defeating another of Trakeena's monsters, Leo headed the gym to get some training in. The battle had been a fierce one. One in which the rangers almost didn't recover. Leo's head was spinning. He was still thinking about the sex he had with Kendrix. She was definitely hot and great in the sack. He smiled remembering how they both came at the same time. There's nothing sexier than a couple coming together. It makes the orgasm that much sweeter. He was working out without his shirt on exposing his rock hard abs unaware that Maya had been watching him.

Despite the fact that Leo was her friend, this didn't stop Maya from lusting over him. After meeting him the first time, she thought he was a cute, a bit of a goof but cute none the less. It wasn't until they became the galaxy rangers that they're friendship had changed. She saw him with his shirt off and was impressed. Leo really kept himself in shape. She then began pursuing him but realized he wasn't interested in her. Maya is no slouch. She her self is very attractive. She was quite beautiful. However, Leo seemed interested in Kendrix. That is until Karone joined the team a few months ago. Maya smiled though, it wasn't like she and Leo didn't hook up. They hooked a few months after they became rangers. It took place after the girls were turned into statues. Leo challenged the mantis monster defeating him getting the girls back. Leo found Maya alone. The two talked before ending up in his bed. Since then Maya has spent time lusting over Leo. Having sex with Leo was great but fucking Mike was amazing. She had been thinking about having both of them inside her. Just the very thought of them together made her wet. She decided to go over to the hunky red ranger.

"Working hard or hardly working?" She asked him. Leo turned to see Maya there smiling at him.

"Both." He said smiling upon seeing Maya's beautiful face. "What are you doing here this time of the evening?"

"I thought I'd come and get in a light work out." Maya said seductively. Truth was she saw Leo come into the gym and has been watching him since he began his workouts. She noticed his chiseled chest. "Wow Leo." She said admiring his form.

"What?" He asked clueless.

"Anyone ever tell you how hot you are?"

"Not recently. No." He said surprised at Maya's boldness.

"Well you are. You're smoking hot."

"You ain't so bad yourself." Leo said watching Maya. He thought she was sexy. Everything about her turned him on. Her smile, her beautiful lips, those tits and her ass. Leo felt himself getting aroused. Maya come over to him.

"Would you hold it against me if I kissed you?" Maya asked. She sits on his lap cradling him.

"No. In fact, I'd be mad if you didn't." He said to her their lips just inches away from each other. Both leaned in for a kiss. Maya wraps her arms around Leo's neck as she deeps the kiss. Leo wraps his arms around her waste as both continued to tongue wrestle. Maya moaned as Leo began sucking on her neck. This arouses her further. She begins to rub his chest causing his dick to get harder. She grinds him slightly causing more arousal for them both.

"I want you Leo." She moaned.

"I want you to." He moans back then lifts Maya off her feet while standing up. Maya's legs are drapped around his waste. Leo carries Maya over to the sparring mat then gently the two lay on the mat still kissing. Leo's hands move towards her hips as he begins to unhook the straps to her skirt. Maya runs her fingers through his dark thick hair. Her panties are exposed to Leo. They stop kissing long enough for Leo to remove her under wear. Maya removes her shirt and her bra. Leo positioned himself at the base of her cunt and began to feast on her juices. Maya purred like a kitten her fingers moving beneath his dark flowing hair. Leo let his tongue circle Maya's clit as she moved under him. He inserts a finger inside her along with his tongue in her.

"LLLLLLLEEEEEEOOOOO UUUUHHHH." She moaned. "THAT'S IT. MMMMMMMMMMMM." Maya's groans. Leo can't help but enjoy tasting Maya's love nest. His dick was getting harder by the second. He stopped suddenly causing Maya to look up at him. "Why did you stop?"

"I want to be inside you." He said then pulling down his sweat pants and boxers. His prick sprung out like a saluting soldier waiting to go into battle. Maya parted her legs allowing Leo access to her cunt. With one fierce move, Leo entered Maya. Maya groaned feeling his entire prick inside her. Leo began to move fast and hard inside of her. "OOOHHH SSHHIIITTT." Leo groaned as he humped Maya.

"FFFFFUUUCCCCKKKKK MMMEEE LEO." Maya moaned as Leo continued to punish her pussy. Leo leaned over and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Maya returned the gesture. Her eyes closed as she enjoys his thick pole invade her walls damping them.

Wanting to prolong his orgasm, Leo stops fucking Maya. Maya's eyes shot open surprised. Leo positioned himself on the mat so that Maya could ride him. Maya noticed what he was doing and followed his lead. She cradles him positioning herself onto his coated prick. Leo gently grabbed Maya by her hips as she slid down on his prick. To steady herself, Maya placed her hands his chest. She began to buck her hips like a cow girl riding a horse.

"OOHHHH GGGGOOODDDD." Maya moaned as she continued to ride Leo. Leo fondled her tits as they bounced up and down. Maya leaned over to Leo and took her left tit in his mouth causing Maya more pleasure. "SSSHHHIIIITTT." Maya continued as she rode his pole. Sensing she was getting tired, Leo grabbed her hips helping her along.

"You getting tired baby?" He asked her.

"No fucking way." Maya groaned as she continued humping him. Leo smirked seeing how much Maya was enjoying having him inside her. He began to feel his balls swell. "I'm gonna cum." She moaned.

"Wait for me." Leo said as he groaned.

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT" They both groaned as they came together.

"That was amazing." Maya said taking deep breaths as she got dressed.

"Yes it was." Leo said smiling as he pulled his pants up.

"I'll see you later." She said smiling as she headed towards the door of the gym. Leo watched her a moment. She turned back to him smirking before leaving the gym.

"Wow." Leo smiled thinking how lucky he must be to have gotten laid twice in the same day. What else could happen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had returned to his room after having dinner with Kai and Damon. He hadn't seen Mike all day. He supposed his was working late. Leo yawned deeply. After the day he had any man would tired. After all fighting evil villains and fucking two of Terra Ventures hottest women were tough work. He sat down on his bed taking off his red shirt. There's a knock at his door. He stared at the door a minute wondering who it could be.

"Come in." He said as the sliding door open to reveal Karone standing there looking rather fetching in a light pink robe. Leo watched her for a moment wondering if it were possible to get laid for a third time. "Karone what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." Karone said entering his room and sat down on the bed next to him. The door closed behind her.

"What's up?" Leo asked her.

"I just wanted to check in with you. See how you were doing." Karone said smiling politely. Leo smiled thinking that Karone must really like him if she's concerned about his well being. Considering what happened with that battle earlier with that monster attack."

"Yeah that was a tough battle. It left me rather tired." Leo said lying. He was in great shape to handle any monster attack. It was the two sex session he had that left him tired. "What's this you're wearing under that robe?" He asked. Karone smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Karone smirked teasingly.

"I sure would." Leo said seductively. Karone smiled getting his hint. Leo leaned in and kissed her lips. He was surprised when she kissed him back. Leo slid his tongue in her mouth. Karone moaned as she was enjoying the make out session. She pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Karone as she got on her knees to perform a blowjob. Leo helped her out by undoing his pants and pulling them down to his ankle. Leo kicked of his shoes. His prick burning against his boxers begging to come out. He removed his blue button down shirt and his red tank top shirt exposing his chistled chest. Karone removed his prick from his shorts. His harden member stood at attention for the third time today. She parted her lips and took his entire prick into her mouth.

"OOOHHHH SSSHHHIIITTT." Leo moaned as Karone's head bopped up and down on his member. Karone continued her masterful job slurping on Leo's cock. "Yes. That's it baby." He moaned. Leo reached down past his knees to fondle Karone's perky tits. She moaned as he fingered her nipples. Karone's hot mouth was driving Leo crazy. His balls swelled letting him he was nearing his climax. He gently grabbed Karone's blond hair as he shot his load in her mouth. Karone sucked him dry. "That was amazing." Leo said as removed the rest of his clothing.

"Just think, we're not done yet." She said removing her robe exposing her black bra and panties. Karone removed her panties exposing her cunt for Leo. She positioned her self on his bed so she could receive a woman's version of oral sex. Leo got down on his knees in front of his bed, placed his face at the base of her pussy and began licking her sweet spot. "UUUUUUUHHHHH." Karone moaned as Leo pleasured her using his tongue. Leo inserted two fingers into her causing her more pleasure. Karone ran her fingers through Leo's dark hair. Leo felt his prick getting hard all over again as he tortured Karone's pussy. "UUUUHHHH GGGGOOODDDD. I'M COMING LEO." She cried out.

Now fully erect again, Leo stopped sucking her off and swiftly entered her using his cunt. He began to pound into oblivion. Karone screamed out Leo's name as he punished her with his throbbing cock.

"OOOHHHH FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK." Karone moaned. Her hands running through his dark hair.

"OOOOHHHH SSSHHHHIIIIITTTT. Who's pussy is this?" Leo said as he continued to bang Karone's brains out.

"Yours baby." Karone moaned. "OOOOOOHHHHHHH." She groaned feeling her second orgasm coming. "THAT'S IT LEO. FUCK ME."

"MMMMM." Leo groaned. His balls starting to swell. "OOOHHHHH SSSHHHIITTTT." He cried out.

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKK." Both cried out as they came together. Both fell asleep in Leo's bed.

Leo awoke the next morning thinking that what he did with Karone, Maya and Kendrix was a dream. But it wasn't a dream. He turned over in his bed to find that Karone was gone. She left moments before he woke up. All that was there was a note on his pillow. The note read:

Last night was so much fun Leo. I guarantee that tonight will be an experience you'll never forget.

Karone.

Leo smirked wondered what she met by that. Guess he'd find out tonight.

------------------

Leo entered the café and sat down at a booth by himself. He noticed that the place was packed. He couldn't believe the day he had yesterday. His luck couldn't be this good could it? None the less, Leo smiled thinking that his luck couldn't get any better than this. He thought about the note Karone left him. He couldn't get her words out of his mind. _Last night was so much fun Leo. I guarantee that tonight will be an experience you'll never forget. _What had she met by that? Only she knew this. Leo decided to try not to think about that right now. He was too lost in thoughts not realizing that Kai, Damon and Mike had walked up to his table.

"Somebody looks lost in his own thoughts." Kai said staring at Leo. Leo didn't respond. "Yo Leo."

"Huh." Leo said startled.

"You ok man?" Asked Mike asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine." Leo said as Mike stared at him. Mike was fully aware of what took place between Kendrix, Maya, Karon and his little brother. The same thing happened to him.

"You look lost in your own thoughts." Damon said.

"What's on your mind?" Kai asked. Leo thought about his question for a second.

"Nothing much." Leo said deciding to lie to the others.

"I saw Karone leaving your room this morning." Damon said smirking. Leo stared at him wondering if he knew what the two had done the night before. "What was she doing in your room?"

"She stopped by this morning wanting to talk to me about something personal. That's all." Leo said covering his ass. Mike smiled thinking that was a great lie to keep Kai and Damon from suspecting anything.

"Something personal? Why didn't she talk to Maya or Kendrix?" Kai asked him.

"Maybe she didn't want them to know. I don't know." Leo said trying to brush them off. Mike was enjoying the show. He knew Leo was covering his ass and doing one hell of a job at it.

"Well I figured if she was going to tell something to one of us, it would be Kendrix and Maya." Damon said. "Why would she tell you and not them.?"

"I don't know." Leo said raising his voice to them. Kai, and Damon stared at him a moment. "Look, I don't know why she didn't tell them. May be she already did. I don't know. All I know is she came into my room this morning wanting to talk. That's it. Now can we drop the subject please?"

"Ok." Kai and Damon said in unison.

"I don't know about you three but I'm hungry." Mike said smirking.

"Me to." Said Leo picking up the menu and scanning it for something to eat. Mike continued to smile thinking that Leo had no idea what was in store for him tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fall came fast. Having had a long day, Leo was tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. He went to his room yawning. He opened up the door and headed inside. Leo noticed the whip cream, chocolate and strawberry syrup sitting on the counter. He wondered if he had left out this morning but remembered that he didn't use the syrups this morning. There's a knock at his door.

"Come in." He says as Karone, Maya and Kendrix all walking into his room wearing robes. "Evening ladies, what's up?"

"We wanted to keep you company tonight." Maya said smiling seductively.

"If that's ok with you?" Kendrix said making sure to get his permission.

"Uh sure." Leo said confused. Why did they feel he needed their company? He didn't mind it so much because it was them. "So what's up?"

"We just wanted to spend the evening with you." Karone said.

"In your robes?"

"Nope. In these." Said Maya as she, Karone and Kendrix undid their robes to reveal their bra and panties. Leo stood there shocked.

"You three look amazing." Leo stammered.

"Thank you." The girls said in unison.

"Why are you in your bra and panties? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Leo asked.

"We're going to pleasure you Leo." Karone said smiling. She walked over to him and took off his blue jean shirt.

"I must be dreaming." Leo said smiling.

"You're not dreaming." Maya said to him taking off his red tank top shirt exposing his rippling muscles. "Leo, you have an amazing body." She said pulling over to his bed.

"Yeah. He definitely has an amazing body." Kendrix said smirking. She began to undo the button on his pants and pulled down his zipper. Leo helped her out by kicking off his shoes. Kendrix is first to kiss him. She slid her tongue into his mouth. He returned the gesture. Karone and Maya were taking turns rubbing his throbbing prick. Whatever energy Leo thought he didn't have returned at full force. Karone and Maya switched places with Kendrix who took Leo's cock into her mouth and began to suck his it feverishly. Leo moaned with his tongue in Karone's mouth. Kendrix stopped what she was doing so they all could get onto his bed. Leo's now on his back with his prick up in the air. Kendrix went back to sucking him off. Karone went to joins her. Maya takes the whip cream and begins to spread some all over Leo's chest.

"OOOHHHH that's cold." Leo says. Maya smirked remembering Mike say the same thing. She begins to lick the whip cream off his nipples. "OOOHHH SSSHHIIITTTT." Leo groans have his prick licked and his nipples sucked. Maya takes some more whip cream into her mouth and then leans over and begins tongue kissing Leo once again. Leo using his free hands fondles Maya's breasts. She helps him unfastening her bra. Her tits sprung to life as Leo took hungrily took her tits in his mouth. Maya moans letting him know just how good his tongue feels on her nipples. Meanwhile Karone and Kendrix continued to suck and lick his cock. His balls begin to swell as he shoot his load in their face. "Oh shit." He groans as one last rope of cum shot out of him.

"That was fucking hot." Karone said smiling with some of Leo's juice still on her cheek.

"I'll say." Kendrix said smiling.

"It's time for you to get us off one by one. I'm first." Maya said rubbing her clitoris. Leo watched her his prick beginning to harden all over again.

"Yes ma'am." Leo said as Karone and Kendrix watched him as he positioned himself at the end of the bed. Maya opened her legs to let Leo get a good look at her cunt. He placed his face at the base of her clit and slid his tongue inside her. He begins to feast on her pussy and uses his hands to fondle her cunt. Karone and Kendrix look on excitedly both just as turned on.

"While they get off, how about we get off?" Kendrix offered Karone. Karone smirked and leaned into kiss Kendrix. Karone took her left index finger and inserted it into Kendrix's cunt as the two tongued each other. Kendrix returned the gesture.

Meanwhile, Leo continues his best oral job on Maya who's lost in her own orgasmic experience. With Leo's hands fondling her breasts, and his tongue between her legs, Maya could only run her fingers through his dark.

Mike stood outside of Leo's bedroom door listening to what was going on. He smiled realizing Leo was fucking their brains out. He'd talk to him about it tomorrow. He giggled and walked away with a hard on of his own.

With her moans growing louder by the second, Leo realized she was about to cum. He stopped eating her out and swiftly climbed on top of her and then entered her.

"UUUUUUU." Maya moaned taking all of Leo's cock into her. He pounds her pussy forcefully. "FFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKK MMMMEEEE LLLLEEEEEOOOOO." Maya groans. Leo leans into her and kisses her lips giving Maya a taste of her own fluids. This further turns her on. Leo glances at Kendrix and Karone who are performing the sixty-nine position on each other. That was turning him on as well as he continues to hump Maya hard. His balls slapping against her ass, Leo feels his climax approaching. Maya's eyes close tightly as she releases her orgasm onto Leo. This triggers his own orgasm. Kendrix and Karone watch after getting each other off. "Wow."

"That's was amazing." Leo said smiling.

"Yeah it was." Maya said.

"Just think we're not done with you yet." Karone said watching Leo play with his prick getting it hard. She crawled over to him. Leo leaned back letting Karone play with his member. She jacks him off some before taking his licking the head of her joystick.

"OOOOO." Leo moans. "I like that. Do that again." He says as Karone slinks her tongue around the pink mushroom earning another groan from Leo. His dick hard all over again. Seeing this Karone positions her self on top of him guiding her cunt towards his member. She slowly sits down on him. Leo grabs her hips helping her along. Karone positions her hands on his chest to steady herself. She begins to buck her hips riding his thick meat. "Yeah that's it baby. Ride my cock." Leo groans. Her pace quickens.

Maya watches smiling. She sees Kendrix fingering herself and decides it's her turn to get Kendrix off. She and Kendrix begin kissing. Maya sticks two digits into Kendrix's extremely wet creamy pussy. Kendrix moans fondling Maya's big mounds. Using her other hand, Maya sticks two more digits into Kendrix's ass causing her more pleasure. Kendrix begins to grind on Maya's hand as the two tongues clashed for supremacy.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH GGGGGOOOOODDDD." Karone groans as she continues riding Leo. Leo takes one free hand and fondles her milky mounds running his thumb against her nipples. "I gonna cum any second."

"That's right cum for me baby." Leo whispers to her. Her fingers tighten on his chest, her cunt tightens around his prick as her second orgasm hits her hard. Leo soon follows cumming inside of her. She collapses on him. Both out of breath.

Maya continues to finger Kendrix's cunt as her orgasm spills onto the sheet. Kendrix falls back onto the bed out of breath. Maya smiles at her handy work.

"Damn Kendrix, you come like a river." Maya says smirking.

"You did such a good job." Kendrix smiled.

"Kendrix, have you caught your breathe yet?" Leo asked her.

"Almost." Kendrix said as Leo sat up. Karone moved over to Maya. Kendrix's legs were cocked up. Leo could see her creamy wet spot. His prick was hard for the fourth time.

"Come here." Leo orders as Kendrix sits up on the bed. "Turn on your stomach." She does as she's told. Her ass milky ass is now positioned in front of his prick. Leo guides his prick to her entrances and thrusts forward causing a reaction from Kendrix. He begins to fuck her hard from behind. "UUUUHHHH YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH." Leo groans his balls smacking against Kendrix's ass.

"FFFUUUCCCCKKKK MMMMYYYYY AAASSSSSSSSS." Kendrix groaned her creamy pussy getting wetter by the second. The slick feel of her hot creamy center was causing Leo great pleasure as his fourth orgasm was vastly approaching. He slapped her ass cheeks causing more groans on Kendrix's part. Maya and Karone deciding to help Leo get Kendrix off placed themselves on opposite sides of her and began to fondle her tits and pussy. "UUUUUUUU." Karone groans some more. Her eyes clinched shut, the pleasure too much for her to handle. "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK." She screams as she creams all over his prick.

"YYYEESSSS." Leo groans. His prick covered in her wet juices causes him to fill her up with his juices. Kendrix falls forward on to the bed trying to catch her breath. Leo does the same. His dick going limp again. "That felt so good."

"Yes it did." Kendrix said smiling.

"I needed this." Leo said laying back on the bed with Karon, Kendrix and Maya. All four are naked.

"We all did." Karone said as they laughed. "I don't know about you three but I need some sleep."

"Me to." Said Maya.

"Me three." Kendrix followed. "How about you Leo?" No response. "Leo." He was sound asleep. All three girls looked at him. "We fucked him to sleep." Kendrix said as Maya and Karone giggled. "Tomorrow night all five of us will fuck. Remember what Mike said."

"Yep. First we fuck Leo then we all fuck in a fivesome." Maya said smiling. "I can't wait."

"Me neither. We need our strength back. Let's get some sleep." Karone said as they followed Leo's slumber with their own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo awoke the following morning in his bed still naked. The only things missing in his bed were that of Maya, Karone, and Kendrix. Sun beamed in his eyes through his window as he tries to shade his eyes. He stands from his bed and heads for the shower. While in the shower, Leo couldn't believe what happened to him. The last two days had been filled with such mind blowing sex. He's never experienced anything like it. He smiled wondering what was to come from this experience. As he got dressed, he wondered if he could keep what happened between him and the girls a secret from the others. Especially Mike. Little does he know Mike had the same exact experience he did. He'll find out though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was going by so smoothly. He was amazed at how professional Kendrix could be doing her job and be a complete freak in the bedroom. He smiled remembering the look on her face when she came or the way she could suck a cock. It was amazing. He watched Karone as she worked in the day care center with the kids thinking the same thing about her as he did Kendrix. Maya was a bit different. She was sweet beautiful and an incredible lover. Leo admired all three women. Leo decided to grab a bite to eat at the café. He was lost in his thoughts as Mike walked up to his table.

"What up little brother?" He asked sitting down across the table from him.

"Hey bro." Leo said.

"Ok what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Leo said looking away. Mike caught this. "Something happened last night."

Leo continued as Mike looked on smirking.

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Mike said knowing what was going to come out of Leo's mouth.

"I had sex with Maya, Kendrix, and Karone." Leo whispered.

"They got you to huh?" Mike asked laughing. Leo stared at his brother shocked at what he just said to him.

"What?" He asked Mike looked at him. "You knew about this?" Mike nodded. "How?"

"They did the same thing to me." Mike said. Leo sat back stunned. He felt a little better. More relieved. "What did you think?" Mike asked smiling.

"It was fucking amazing." Leo said smiling.

"I know." Mike said. "I have an idea."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Why don't we team up and fuck the shit out of all three of them?" Mike purposed.

"I'm game." Leo said smiling.

"Good meet me in my room tonight. I'll tell Kendrix about it. I'm sure she's going to tell Maya and Karone."

"I can't wait." Leo said smirking. He and his brother teaming up to give Kendrix, Maya and Karone the fucking of a lifetime.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time came all too soon. Leo had spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about what was to come tonight. Now that he knows that Mike had sex with the ladies, he felt a bit more at ease. He knew how Mike felt about Karone and didn't seem to care that she fucked his brother as well. Maybe Mike would've been mad had it been Damon she had sex with. None the less, it was time for the five of them to get it on. Leo headed to Mike's room and knocked. He wondered if they had gotten started without him.

"Come in little brother." Mike said from the other side. He knew it was Leo because he told him when to show up at his room. Mike's room was definitely bigger than Leo's was. Leo walks into his room. Mike was in his robe wearing nothing but his boxers. Leo was dressed in sweat pants and his red tank top shirt.

"Where are the girls?"

"They'll be here any minute." Mike said. As if right on que, there's a knock at his door. "Come in." He said as all three ladies walked into the room. All three are wearing their robes with their bra and panties underneath just as they did the night before. You ladies look amazing. Right Leo?"

"Oh yeah." Leo said smiling.

"Thank you." The girls said in unison.

"Are you ready for us?" Karone asked seductively as all three girls removed their robes. Leo smirked his prick beginning to harden in his sweat pants.

"You be the judge." Mike said sporting his erection.

"I missed this pole." Kendrix said sliding her hand into his boxers to remove his prick. She gets down on all four and begins to take Mike's thick pole into her hot mouth.

"Yeah baby." Mike moans.

Karone and Maya proceed to remove Leo's shirt and sweat pants his dick as hard as steel. He and Karone begin kissing while Maya sucks on his prick. Leo using his hands removes Karone's bra and panties. Maya stops sucking him long enough for them to climb up on Mike's bed. Leo lays back on the bed. Karone positions her self legs over Leo's head and spreads her legs her cunt is in his face. Meanwhile Maya has Leo's prick in her mouth. Kendrix and Mike see this and decide to join them. Mike gets on the bed, spread Maya's legs apart and positions himself under Maya with her cunt in his face. Kendrix being the fifth wheel positions her self over Mike's pole which sits up in front of her. She takes her prick into his mouth. Meanwhile Karone sees Kendrix's ass her face and decides to spread her ass cheeks to lick her from behind to complete the sex wheel. All are moaning giving each other the ultimate mind blowing oral sex. Leo and Mike insert two fingers into Karone and Maya's vaginal walls causing more pleasure for them. Maya and Kendrix continue to suck hard on Mike and Leo's throbbing cocks coating them with their saliva. Karone was doing an excellent job sucking Kendrix's cute petite ass. All are groaning feeling their first wave of orgasms to hit. Karone is the first to cum as she creams in Leo's face. He shoots his load in Maya's face. She leaks her fluids onto Mike's lips, Mike fills Kendrix's mouth with his load and Kendrix's love juices pores out onto Karone's tongue. All five collapse on the bed breathing heavily.

"Holyshit." Mike curses.

"Diddo." Leo follows. "I've never done that before."

"Me neither." Mike says staring at the girls.

"Karone, you sure know how to tease my ass with that tongue of yours." Kendrix says.

"I do my best." Karone said as they all giggled.

Mike stared at Kendrix's creamy pussy. The girl could cum a river. She was still leaking. This was turning him on as he sat on the bed jerking him self off. With his prick hard again, Mike pulled Kendrix towards on him the bed. She positions her self on the bed lying on her back. Mike gets in between her legs positioning his pole at the base of her cunt and plunges his prick into her.

"OOOO." Kendrix groans as Mike begins to pound her cunt.

Meanwhile Karone positions her self on top of Leo who is on his back next to Kendrix. Karone guides her steamy hot cunt towards Leo's cock and sits down on him. Just as she did the night before, she begins to buck her hips bouncing up and down on his cock. Leo steadies her grabbing onto her hips. Karone places her hands on Leo's chest to steady ser self as she continues to bounce on his pole. Maya watched as she masturbated fingering her self feverishly.

"SSSHHHHHIIITTTTT." Mike groaned loving Kendrix's hot creamy cunt.

"OOOOOOO YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS." Kendrix moaned letting Mike know just how good he felt inside of her.

Meanwhile, Karone continues to bounce on Leo's prick as he plays with her clit with one finger. Maya watches as her fingers become coated with her own release. She pants wanting desperately for both guys to be inside of her. Karone groans leaning forward having released on Leo's prick. Leo followed shooting his load inside her. Both are breathing heavily. Kendrix released on Mike's prick further coating his pole. Mike pulled out of her and shot his load on her tits. Both collapsed back onto the bed. All five are trying to catch they're breathes releasing their second orgasms.

"That was amazing." Karone said smiling.

"Yes it was." Leo said.

"Anyone ready for round three." Mike asked. He was hornier than he's ever been. Two orgasms wasn't going to do it.

"I'm ready for you Mike." Said Maya was craving to fuck him again. Mike rubs his cock as it is hard once again. He positions Maya on the bed doggy style and enters her from behind. He starts to pound her ass into oblivion.

Kendrix's creamy pussy still leaks out of her. The girl's got more cum than a river has water. Leo took his finger and stuck it in Kendrix's cunt. His finger is coated in her cream. With his prick hard again, he positions her side and lies next to her. He takes her right leg and lifts it up and then he slides his prick inside of her. Karone watches her two friends being fucked. She's turned on again and begins to pleasure herself.

"You like this?" Mike asks Maya as he smacks her ass.

"Yes, Yes, Yes Oh Fuck Yes." Maya groans feeling sweet cunt coating Mike's prick.

"OOOOOO." Kendrix groans as her climax vastly approaches. Leo continues to pump his pole in and out of her. His balls begin to swell causing his pace to quicken. Meanwhile Karone his fingering her self watching Leo and Mike's thick meats do it's job. She uses both hands to finger cunt as her nipples sit at attention.

"UUUUUUUUU." Maya groans as her love juice spills onto Mike's cock.

"SHIT." He cursed as he pulled out her and came all over her tight rump. Ropes of cume shot out of the pink mushroom sized prick.

"OOOOOHHHH." Kendrix groans as her cream spills onto Leo's prick. Leo pulled out of her and cums all over her clit. Karone finally climaxed and collapses on the bed. All five are catching they're breathes again.

"Oh god. That was incredible." Mike said rubbing his cock. His prick was a bit sore but he didn't care. He still had energy to go at least three more rounds.

"I'll say." Leo said catching his breathe.

"Should we tell Kai and Damon about our little fling?" Maya asked.

"No. They'll want to fuck us to." Karone said.

"I am not fucking Kai." Kendrix said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"I saw him in naked once and let's just say I wasn't impressed with his size." Kendrix said earning a chuckle from the others.

"On that note, I'm ready for round four. Leo and I are going to get the three of you off before we shoot our loads." Mike said smirking.

"You're up first Karone." Leo said his hard on visible again. He lays back on the bed with his prick up in the air. Karone cradles him. Her throbbing cunt just inches away from his organ. She sits down on his prick coating it with her fluids. Mike positions himself in on top of Karone and enters her other hole with his prick.

"Oh my god." Karone said as the three began to move in unison. Kendrix and Maya watched getting turned on themselves. Both Mike and Leo's pace quicken. Their poles become coated with her juices. "OOOOOHHHH UUUUUUUUU." Karone groans feeling the sensation of two pricks inside of her. Eyes shut tight as she's being fucked into the next millennium. "IIIIIII"""""MMMMM CCCCCUUUUUMMMIIINNNNGGG." She screams as Mike and Leo are practically punishing her pussy. "UUUUUUU." She groans cuming all over their pricks. Leo and Mike both stop allowing Karone to finish her orgasm. Both stay inside her. Karone's last wave of her orgasm hits. Mike pulls out of her. She climbs off Leo who rubs his hard member.

"It's your turn Maya." Mike says as Maya positions her self on Leo the way Karone did. Leo slides his stick inside of Maya. Mike follows filling Maya up. All three begin to move in unison. Just as they did to Karone, Leo and Mike fucked Maya fast and hard.

"OOOHHHH FFFUUCCCCKKK." Maya groaned getting the fucking of her life. She had never been with two men before. It was incredible. "OOOOHHHHH SSSSHHHIIIITTTTT." She groans as she feels Mike and Leo's nut sack smack the cunt. Karone watched too tired from all her fuck sessions. Kendrix meanwhile kept masturbating herself so that she was ready for them. Maya leaned forward capturing Leo's tongue in her mouth. The moist sensation of his mouth and his cock inside her was driving her insane. Let's not forget Mike's cock tearing her new one only added to her pleasure. Maya was seeing stars and not the kind you see in movies. "IIIIIII"""""MMMMM CCCCUUUMMMMMIIINNNNGGGG." She yelled as her fluids flows over both Mike and Leo's pricks. Both stopped moving to allow Maya's orgasm to pass. Mike pulls out of her allowing her climb off of Leo. "Shit that was hot."

"Yes it was." Karone said sitting up next to Maya having caught her breathe.

"I don't how much longer I could go before I shoot my load." Leo complained.

"Hang in there bro. Kendrix is the last one." Mike said still rubbing his throbbing prick. "Come on Kendrix." Kendrix climbs up on top of Leo only she has her back to him. Leo slides his prick into her extremely wet cunt. Kendrix's legs are spread apart for Mike to enter her. He does just that. He is facing her. All three begin moving in unison. Just as Mike and Leo did Karone and Maya, they both pounded Kendrix's pussy. The only difference is that hers is wetter than the Karone and Maya's.

"UUUUUUUU YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH." Kendrix moans feeling two sets of nut sacks slam against her clit.

"OOOHHH SSSHHHHIIIITTTT." Mike groans as he finds he is running out of gas. His legs and arms are going limp.

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK." Leo moans as his orgasm is vastly approaching. "This shit feels so good."

"Fuck yes." Mike groaned. Karone and Maya giggled watching Kendrix get worked over by Mike and Leo.

"This is so hot." Karone said smiling.

"Yeah it is."

"UUUUUUUUU." Kendrix groaned as her last orgasm hits her hard.

"FFFFUUUCCCCKKKK." Leo groans as he shoots his load.

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT." Mike groaned as he shot his load. All three collapsed on the bed taking deep breathes. The sweet beads poring down their faces.

"Holy shit." Kendrix cursed smiling feeling better, out of breathe and tired. Mike, Karone and Maya giggled. Leo laid sprawled out on the bed.

"We definitely have to try this again." Mike spoke.

"Oh yeah." Leo added smiling.

"This can be our little dirty secret." Karone said smiling.

"I won't tell if you guys don't." Maya added as they all laid on the bed together.

"We won't." The others added.

The end !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
